iMelanie
by SeddieandMe
Summary: Melanie returns!Chapter two is up now!
1. Chapter 1

iMelanie

Carly Shay was humming sweetly to her iPod one day in the kitchen when a hammering on the door startled her to where she dropped the milk she'd been opening.

"Awe no!" Carly whined. She ran to the door finding Spencer carrying the biggest box of crayons she'd even seen. He bustled through the door.

"Thanks kiddo!" he panted putting the box on the cofee table.

"Okay what is that?" she asked staring at the box.

"Just the beginning of the most colorful colortastic sculpture ever!" he said. He opened it and a giant crayon thicker than him and taller was hoisted out. Carly had gone to clean her mess.

"Oh my god of green," she said amazed at the huge green crayon. The door swung open once more and Sam came in angrily stomping in heading straight for the fridge.

"What's wrong with you?" Carly said walking over.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she hissed getting a bag of Chinese turkey. "I can't believe my mom would allow this!" she said to herself aloud.

"What'd she do now?" Carly sighed.

"My mother has allowed Melanie to stay with us for a whole week!" she growled.

"Oh how is she?" Carly smiled.

"Who cares how she is I can't believe I have to endure her niceness for a whole week!"

"Come on she's not that bad."

"Whatever."

The door opened yet again as Freddie walked in. He stopped when he seen the crayons.

"Ugh what's Spencer doing this week?"

"He said something about a colorful sculpture."

"Ah." He went over and noticed Sam violently chewing the Chinese turkey.

"Should I ask?"

"She's all upset, because Melanie's staying at her house for a whole week."

"I thought she didn't exist?"

"Seriously if you still doubt that you need help." Carly said rolling her eyes.

"I should've known you didn't kiss me again," Freddie mumbled to Sam.

"When's she coming?" Carly asked.

"Today unfortunately."

"Oh relax its not like Dark Vador's staying with you."

"Nope instead I get Princess Laya!"

"Princess Laya and Princess Puckett," Freddie said getting a Popsicle.

"Wait why can't I stay with you?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Because last time you left food in my bed, erased Spencer's favorite show, and left your I 3 Vegas panties on the floor!"

"Would you stop saying that word?"

"I thought that's what they said," Freddie said quietly.

"What?" Sam forcefully said.

"Nothing!" he quickly said. She continued to look at him suspiciously though.

"It won't be that hard," Carly sighed again. She was wondering why Freddie had been in Sam's suitcase.

"I even have to share a room with her!"

"Well too bad because you're stuck." Unless you wanna move in with Freddie."

Sam actually looked like she was considering this.

"Oh my god are you serious?" Freddie said surprised.

"Coarse not I wouldn't go that low I've met your mom remember?" Freddie actually smiled at his. There was a soft knock on the door. Carly went to open it and there stood Melanie. Pink faced, hair back, and wearing heels.

"Oh my gosh Sam I missed you!" she exclaimed running over to her and hugging her.

"Hey," she replied miserably back.

"And Carly!" they hugged too. "And Freddie!"

She went to hug him, but he was looking between Sam and Melanie almost scared. He screamed and ran from the room shocked that there was really two Sam's.

"He's gotten even cuter," Melanie informed. Sam raised her eyebrows.


	2. iGroovy Smoothie

iGroovy Smoothie

Sam hurried through the door of her bedroom to find her stash of fat cakes gone. She looked around and seen her room was cleaned and swept. Melanie she thought. At that moment Melanie came through the doorway.

"What did you do to my room?" she demanded.

"I cleaned it."

"Why?"

"It was a mess in here."

"It was my mess where'd you put my fat cakes?"

"In the pantry," Melanie beckoned "Anyway I've got a date tonight."

"With who?"

"Freddie." Sam spitted out the fat cake.

"Freddie who?"

"You know who I'm talking about Sam."

"Why?" she asked trying not to sound curious.

"Why do you care?" There was a long beat.

"I don't I couldn't care less," she said matter-of-factly.

"Actually I'm meeting him at the Groovy Smoothie in just a minute."

"That's great."

Melanie went to get dressed. Sam thought…. Why would Freddie chose her? Her out of all people! Wait why do I care? Maybe because she's my sister? Yep that's it! Nothing else.

Later that day Sam and Melanie entered the Groovy Smoothie later where T-Bo started to walk towards them

"Sam Pucket?" he said unbelievingly.

"This is Melanie Sam's sister."

"Oh that explains it." T-Bo said looking at her pink heels. "You want some big shrimp?" he held up a stick with mega sized shrimp stuck through the middle.

"That's okay," Melanie said uneasily.

"You sure it's filled with calcium and-"

"T-BO!" Freddie yelled.

"Okay FINE!" T-Bo walked away.

"Sorry about him."

They sat down at the nearest table. Melanie set her purse down.

"So now that you know I'm not really Sam…why don't we pick up where we left off?" she said flirtaciously getting leaning closer and closer to him.

"Two smoothies T-Bo!" he called nearly falling off the stool.

"I know!" T-Bo called back.

Meanwhile back at the Shay's apartment Carly was shouting for Spencer. He came jogging asking what was wrong.

"Can you tell me what this is?" Carly held up a jug of completely blue milk.

"I guess my crayon got mixed with the blue-"he began.

"Clearly!"

The door opened suddenly and slammed as Freddie ran in.

"Carly I need to talk to you now!"

"Okay…Spencer take this back to Cow's Feast and get a new one," Carly ordered.

"Alright." He walked out unaware he was in his boxers.

"Okay what's your problem?" Carly asked concerned as he started to pace.

"Melanie she keeps trying to flirt with me and-and kiss me!"

"And why's this a problem?"

"It's Sam's sister! Twin sister! It'd be like kissing Sam…again!"

"How's it so bad?"

"Because I mean it's SAM'S SISTER!"

"Just calm down!" Carly shook him a bit.

"Your right…I'm spasing over nothing," he sat on the couch. "It's just so weird."

"What the fact your kinda dating Melanie or kinda dating someone that's identical to her?''

"Both."

"Just chill she's just here for six more days."

"I'll be counting."


End file.
